


Happy New Year

by missthingsplace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Complete, M/M, One Shot, Rimming, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: Magnus, Alec, Jace and Clary are in Pandemonium to celebrate the New Year but Magnus and Alec decide they would rather celebrate alone.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Shadowhunters or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.

Pandemonium was packed to the gills and it was just after ten thirty in the evening, it seemed that everyone wanted to celebrate the New Year and had arrived in plenty of time. The fact that they had advertised that there would be a 'Happy Hour' between ten and eleven where drinks would be two for the price of one probably had a lot to do with it.

Magnus, Alec, Jace and Clary were at the the area of the bar that was Magnus' domain, a perk of being the owner and not in the crush of people trying to either get to the bar or dance in the tightly packed crowd.

“Happy Hour' has certainly attracted attention,” Jace stated, taking a large glug of his beer.

“Of course, it always attracts Downworlders, Shadowhunters and Mundanes alike,” Magnus agreed. “It's only for an hour but once they are here they stay and I lose far less money than you would think.”

“I feel like I want to dance,” Clary stated, getting to her feet and putting a hand out to Jace.

“Are you sure, it's rather packed on the dance floor,” Jack replied.

“We will just have to dance very closely then,” Clary told him with a smile.

“How could I argue with that,” Jace conceded, taking her hand and letting her lead him to a corner of the dance floor.

“Want to dance?” Magnus asked Alec with a grin.

“No, I really don't and you know it,” Alec grinned back.

“Shame, we could be getting hot and bothered on the dance floor just like Jace and Clary over there.” Magnus replied, tilting his head in the direction of the other couple.

Alec looked over and almost spat the sip of Martini he had just taken back out again, there was now way their bodies could have been moved any closer. Clary had her arms wrapped around Jace's neck, Jace had one hand under the hem of her very short dress and they other tangled in her hair at the back of her head while they snogged each other seemingly into oblivion.

“Oh, they really need to get a room!” Alec stated.

Magnus laughed, “No-one is taking any notice, I am guessing they will stop short of shagging on the dance floor.”

“Yeah ...” Alec agreed, although not completely sure. “not too long until midnight now.”

“Just over an hour,” Magnus replied, suggesting, “we don't have to stay here we could go back home to the apartment, find our own way to see the New Year in?”

“It would be much quieter,” Alec nodded, he wasn't really one for clubbing, let alone dancing.

“Then we shall go,” Magnus smiled, “that way I get you all to myself.”

Alec sent a short text to Jace, so he would know when they came up for air that he and Magnus had left and they weaved their way through the crowd into the staff only area where Magnus conjured up and portal and moments later they arrived at their destination.

“I know you love parties Magnus, we really could have stayed if you wanted to,” Alec told him, “it is your club after all.”

“Oh, that's okay, I would rather be here with you Alexander,” Magnus replied, cupping his lovers cheek with a hand before kissing him softly and tenderly. “and this way, we get to have some fun of our own before midnight strikes.”

“I do like the sound of that,” Alec replied a little coyly.

“Good!” Magnus grinned, “Bedroom.”

It didn't taken them long and the moment they were in the room they began stripping each other clothes off in between kissing and laughing until they were both naked. Magnus wrapped his arms tightly around Alec and slowly encouraged him to walk backwards towards the bed as they kissed deeply until the back of Alec's knees hit the edge of it and they tumbled down onto the soft mattress laughing. 

“Now, that wasn't elegant,” Alec grinned, “I blame you.”

“Oh Alexander, I agree that I am completely at fault,” Magnus grinned back, untangling himself from his lovers arms and body so they could move into a more comfortable position on the bed. Magnus encouraged Alec into laying on his back and then straddled his hips, leaning down to kiss Alec again, their mouths clamped hard to each other while their tongues duelled and within until they broke apart, drinking down much needed air.

“I don't think I could ever get enough of you,” Magnus told Alec, not waiting for a reply before dipping his head back down to the juncture where his neck met his collar bone and places kisses as light as a butterflies touch on the sensitive area for clamping his mouth down and making his mark while Alec moaned in pleasure then lifted his head and took in the look of pleasure on his lovers face.

“You think you're in control?” Alec panted, then without warning he flipped them so they swapped positions. 

“Now, that was elegant,” Magnus conceded. 

“Agility rune can come in handy,” Alec admitted, “I never deactivated it when I left the Institute earlier … or the stamina one.”

“Is that a challenge Alexander?” Magnus grinned, “we do still have around forty minutes until midnight?”

“Yeah, I guess it is,” Alec grinned back before lowering his head to nibble first at Magnus' ear, then down his neck before kissing his way down the smooth chest beneath him, only to stop at a nipple and tease it with his tongue until it came to a hard peak and then blew gently on it, making Magnus shudder beneath him.

“Like that?” Alec asked.

“Don't stop,” Magnus mumbled.

Alec, moved to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment, nipping gently at the erect bud this time and revelling in the moans of pleasure his lover emitted. He moved slowly backwards down Magnus' body, kissing, licking and nipping the tender skin of his abdomen until he reached his destination, where his lovers cock stood hard and to attention. 

Gripping it with one hand he lowered his head and teased the tip with his tongue, relishing in the taste of his lovers pre come that leaked in anticipation of what was to follow. He circled his tongue around the head, teasing the other man before taking the tip into the warm, wet cavern of his mouth and very slowly moved his lips down the shaft, taking his cock deeper and deeper.

Magnus reached out with one hand to grasp the back of Alec's head, his fingers tangling in his hear, encouraging him to take his cock in as deep as he was comfortable, his other hand in a fist, clutching at the sheet beneath him and his hips moving, slowly fucking Alec's mouth with his cock and trying desperately to enjoy the sensation, to make it last.

Alec reached down and cupped his lovers balls in his hand, massaging them, his other hand on Magnus' hip to try and control the thrusts of the cock in his mouth. He could feel the other man's orgasm building, the thickening of his cock, the small pulsations coming faster and faster and when he knew Magnus was at the point of no return he removed his hand from his lovers hip and let him fuck his mouth hard and fast, the come spurting down his throat as he swallowed it down hungrily. 

Eyes glancing upwards as the cock still pulsed in his mouth he saw the look of pure pleasure on his lovers face, letting the still hard cock slip from between his lips he stretched out against the chest below him and kissed Magnus who willingly opened his mouth to taste himself on his lovers tongue, kissing him deeply.

“That was … I have no words ...” Magnus mumbled, feeling rather boneless. 

“I haven't finish with you get,” Alec chuckled, moving so he could roll Magnus onto his back.

“I thought we were meant to be testing your stamina, not mine,” Magnus said.

“Wishful thinking,” Alec told him, “just enjoy.”

“Your wish is my command Alexander,” Magnus replied, enjoying the attention.

Alec parted his lovers legs so he could settle between them on his knees and then spread himself over Magnus' body to kiss the back of his neck, feeling him shiver a little at the touch of his lips, before licking a trail downwards, along his spine until he reached the cleft of the older man's buttocks. 

Kneeling up again he slid his hands appreciatively over the perfect buttocks before him, kneading them gently causing Magnus to let out little moans of pleasure, his hands slowly moving towards the crack of his arse with each movement. Gently he parted his lovers buttocks, his own hardened cock seeming growing larger at the sight of the puckered hole between.

Alec brushed a thumb over the entrance to his lovers body, feeling the muscle tremble with anticipation as he slid it slowly back and forth, teasingly.

“Alec,” Magnus breathed out his name.

“Soon Magnus,” Alec replied.

Alec slid his knees backwards down the bed and placed his elbows either side of his lovers hips, both hands clamped to his arse and holding the cheeks apart to give him access to the hole between. He dipped his head and swiped his tongue along the full length of the crack causing Magnus to shudder, both his hands tangled in the bed sheets.

With the tip of his tongue Alec began to tease the entrance to his lovers body, slowly dipping it in further and further until Magnus began moaning incoherently as he fucked him with his tongue alone for a few minutes. It was when he moved one hand and slid a finger in, alongside his tongue when Magnus began to lose control and started humping the mattress beneath him.

“Alexander, please,” Magnus pleaded, “fuck me, I need you inside me.”

“Soon, “ Alec told him, slipping a second and then a third finger into his lovers arse, making sure he was ready for him before he withdrew them.

Moving back onto his knees Alec placed the head of his cock at the entrance to his lovers arse, feeling the muscle seemingly welcoming it and then slowly pushed inside until he was buried balls deep inside the older man. 

“Move!” Magnus gasped, reaching under his body to grasp his own cock, hard and ready again.

Alec began to move slowly, thrusting in deep until his own pleasure began to build to the point of no return. He pulled back until only the head of his cock was still buried in his lover and then changing the angle slightly he thrust forward, knowing his cock had found his lovers prostrate when he let out a loud gasp of ecstasy.

He couldn't hold back any longer, Alec pounded hard and fast into Magnus' arse, losing complete control, his need to come growing stronger with every thrust, He could see his lovers hand working his own cock hard and fast between the confines of his body and the mattress below.

Alec let out a groan of pure pleasure when the muscles of his lovers arse contracted tightly around his cock as he came for the second time, he couldn't hold back any longer and his own body pulsated as he followed caming hard and fast.

Neither of them moved, they lay there completely sated until Alec felt his softening cock begin to slide from his lovers body, he moved to lay on his side next to Magnus, who turned to face him and they kissed tenderly.

When they heard the bells outside chime midnight they both pulled out the kiss laughing.

“Happy New Year Alexander,” Magnus grinned.

“Happy New Year Magnus,” Alec replied. “this way of seeing the new year is was much better than a party.”

“I quite agree Alexander,” Magnus said as they moved to curl up together, completely sated under the covers.

The End.


End file.
